Two Steps From Death
by lydiahasstiles
Summary: Despite the departure of the kanima, the police keeps finding corpses in the forest... But this time people are killed in a strange way, letting the police think that a psychopath is in town. But Scott and Stiles will soon discover that a new supernatural being is behind those awful murders. *The story does not follow the show so it won't be the Darach making sacrifice!*
1. Body

**_ I do not own any Teen Wolf characters. Copyright of MTV and MTV Networks_**

"They have found a new body you said? Where exactly?" questioned the Sheriff Stilinski. I was hiding behind the door listening to my father's conversation.

_ A new body! _

"…In the forest alright I'm leaving the house." And he hung up the phone. "Stiles! I know you're behind that door, come out please!" I went backward until I had reached the stairs and then came back making noise as though I hadn't been spying on him.

"You called me dad?" I asked entering the living room, looking as innocent as possible. My father exhaled and rolled his eyes.

"Don't fool around with me Stiles. It is serious. There's a murderer on the loose in town and I don't want you to wander with Scott into the woods at night, you heard me?"

"Yes dad."

He insisted. "Look at me when you're talking to me."

"I won't! I won't! I promise!"

"Good! See you tomorrow then!" And he left the living room. I stayed put waiting for my dad to close the door and ran back into my bedroom. Hardly had the car left when I called Scott.

"Stiles! What the…"

"Guess what! They found a new body! Ready to use that doggy sense of smell?"

"Stiles I already told you not to call it like that!" I knew that he didn't like it but I enjoyed bothering him.

"I know my father. He'll stop by the police station to pick up Marie before going into the woods. But we don't have much time!" I said taking my car keys on my desk and running down the stairs two by two.

"And what will you do with the officer near the body?" Scott asked. I was opening my car door and stopped.

"What officer?"

"Well if your father knows about this body it's because someone found it and called the police."

_Oh…I hadn't thought of that! _

But I really wanted to see that corpse and said trying to sound confident:

"I have a plan don't worry. I'll be there in five. Be ready." And I hung up the phone and turned the car key.

We had driven in silence and were finally arrived. I had parked my car in a little dirt road well covered by trees branches and we were now walking looking for the corpse. It had been the full moon two days ago but the orb was as round and bright as it was at that time.

"So… Does that muzzle of yours smell something?"

"STILES!"

"Sorry I couldn't help it, I won't do it again! I shouldn't piss you off or I'd be ripped into pieces by your claws…"

"STILES!"

"Sorry I had to say it I…"

Scott grabbed my shoulder and pointed his fingers. "Stiles look!"

At first I wasn't seeing anything and was about to add that I didn't have wolf night vision when I caught a glimpse of a light. My heart suddenly beat faster as I realized that the body was nearby. Scott and I adopted some silence cat walk and headed toward the mark out area. When we finally were close enough, we squatted behind bushes and scrutinized the area. Only one officer was present on the crime scene a men in his mid-thirties that I hadn't seen before.

_A new recruit!_

"So what's your plan now?" whispered Scott. I stayed silent for a few seconds looking in every directions hoping that some ideas would pop in my mind but nothing came.

I shrugged.

"I knew it! You had no pla…" Scott almost yelled. I quickly put my hand on his mouth and hushed him up.

"I'm going to distract him and give you time to inspect the corpse. Then I'll head back to the car and wait for you, okay?" He nodded and I left him. I turned right and went on the opposite side of the crime scene being as careful as I could be to not make any sound. When I had finally reached my spot I took my phone out of my pocket and after a couple of deep breathes turn the music on. The officer directly turned his head in my direction but it was too dark for him to see my face.

"Hey you! What are you doing here?" He inquired but I had put my hood on and started to run. "Wait come back here!" And the pursuit began.

When I had finally shook the officer off, not without difficulties! I returned to my car and find Scott – his back against the passenger door – waiting for me. I wanted to ask him how the investigation went but I couldn't catch my breath and leaned forward putting my hands above my knees.

Scott came in my direction and put his hand on my shoulder "How was the run?" I glared at him but it was too dark for him to see my face or maybe not...since he had wolf vision.

"I am not doing that again!" I warned him walking in direction of the driver's door. "In fact you should have been the one running since you're a werewolf! You have more stamina that I would ever have in my entire life!"

"And you should have been the one coming up with a better plan!" He retorted closing the passenger door. I wanted to respond but my mouth stayed opened and no sound came out of it; Scott had a point.

It had been a few minutes that we were on the road and we hadn't said a word. Scott had his head leaned against the door looking at the driveway. I decided to break the silence.

"What did you find on the body? Was it a wolf?" Several minutes passed and Scott didn't answer.

"What's going on Scott? What did you see?" My heart was hammering hard in my chest and I wanted to know what had happened, but Scott didn't seem to want to talk about it or didn't want me to know the truth.

"Scott?" I glanced at him. He was staring at something but I couldn't quite figure out what. I didn't insist and kept driving for a few minutes when he finally informed me.

"It wasn't a wolf. Nor a human murderer."

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"A supernatural being killed her, I know it. But it has nothing to do with the creatures we have already met."

I was astounded. "You mean that it wasn't a werewolf or a kanima? That there is actually another supernatural creature that we don't know anything about here? In Beacon Hills?" Scott stayed silent but I knew that he agreed with what I had just said.

I couldn't help but shouted tightening my grip on the wheel. "WHY IS THIS TOWN A SUPERNATURAL MAGNET?! What did you see exactly?"

"Horror." He whispered. "On her face. She looked terrified. And there was no wound on her body or blood. Only this horror mask…"

"Then what makes you think it was a supernatural death? Anyone who's murdered is terrified."

"I don't know…I just felt it." He turned his head and looked at me. "When I was near her corpse I kept having these strange vibrations and wanted to run off. Trust me, it wasn't a normal death..."


	2. One Isn't Enough

I was lying in my bed enjoying the few minutes that I had left before starting to get ready for school when someone knocked on my door. I frowned, wondering what my dad could want so early in the morning.

"Stiles?"

"Yes da…" I stopped in the middle of my sentence and realized that it wasn't my dad's voice but a woman's one. One I could have recognized in a million. Lydia's voice.

"Stiles can I come in?" Lydia asked. I jumped out of my bed and quickly opened the window. Run in direction of my desk and threw several chewing gums in my mouth.

_Oh god…Lydia is behind that door!_

I took a deep breath and slowly opened the door.

"Hey Lydia! What are you doing here?" I said running a hand into my hair to look confident.

She smiled at me and my heart fluttered. "I need your advice on something!" and she entered in my bedroom.

_Lydia Martin is in my room…_

She had a long coat which seemed odd since it was summer but I didn't make any comment and closed the door. I was about to demand her why she wanted my help but she didn't let me and unzipped her coat.

_Oh god…_

Lydia was standing in front of me in her underwear.

"Do you think this lingerie looks good on me?" and she came closer staring intensely at me. I wanted to acknowledge her that even in a trash bag she would still be the most beautiful woman in the world to me, but only mumbles came out of my mouth. She put her hand on my cheek and…

_Bip bip bip bip _

I violently hit my alarm clock for breaking my dream that it fell onto the floor. I cursed picking up the pieces. I had thirty minutes to get ready for school and headed to the bathroom. A few minutes later I was running down the stairs all cleaned and dressed up. I grabbed a toast on the kitchen table before leaving when my dad dashed to the kitchen door to prevent me from walking away.

"You had a good night Stiles?" My dad inquired. I didn't know how to answer and choose the simplicity.

"Yes dad."

He kept eyeing me suspiciously. "You're sure?"

"Well if by saying having a good night you meant if I slept well which is actually a synonym then yes I ha good night."

He came closer, pointing one finger in direction of my face "Stiles don't lie to me I know you were into those woods yesterday!" I opened my eyes wide acting as if I didn't know what it was talking about.

"Someone was in the woods apart from the police?" My dad inhaled loudly which wasn't a good sign.

"David the trainee reported that he pursued someone in the woods listening to _Carry On My Wayward Son."_

I contained my laugh and smiled. "You're kidding right? Isn't ironic?" My father rolled his eyes and cleared the way.

He gently pushed me. "Go to school before I changed my mind and arrest you for intrusion on a crime scene!" I told him again that I had nothing to do with it and left the house.

Usually it took me at most ten minutes to go to school but this morning there was traffic. It had been five minutes that I had left home and I hadn't joined the principal road yet. I rolled my window down and took a look outside; cars were aligned as far as I could see. I took my phone and texted Scott. I hadn't got time to put my mobile down that I heard a ringtone.

* * *

Scott 8:50 am

Okay, I'll tell the teacher you're stuck in traffic.

* * *

I was slowly moving and was finally about to join the main road when I saw blue and red lights further on the side of the streets. I was already late and a few minutes wouldn't have changed anything so I parked my car on the roadside. Some onlookers had gathered on the edge of the woods. I slip between the crowd and arrived in front of the secured perimeter. A teenage boy laid on the floor his mouth and eyes wide open. The police was examining the crime scene but there wasn't much to collect. There was no blood or ripped clothes; only his horrified expression. I went left and tried to listen to the officer with a file in his hands talking.

"…name was Garry, 16. Her mum called this morning telling us that her son had left home without leaving any notes." I recognized David the man who had chased me yesterday.

"Did he have a cellphone one him? Or anything that can give us a lead?" said the man in front of him.

"Nothing, sir." The face of the man in front of David twisted in a horrible rictus.

"Damn it! It is the second body in 24 hours and they seemed to have been killed by the same person or product! Is it some kind of new drug? Do you know anything about drugs?"

"I'm afraid not, sir."

"Of course, you know nothing! Why do I even waste my…"

I didn't hear the rest of his sentence because someone had hauled me backward.

"STILES!" My father yelled. Everybody near us turned their heads. I tried to move but my father tightened his grip.

"What are you doing here?" His eyes could have thrown thunderbolts.

"Dad, I can explain…" I stammered, but a familiar voice cut me.

"Sheriff Stilinski! When are you going to understand that your private life must not interfere with your work? What the hell is your son doing here?" I recognized the man who was talking to David earlier.

"Marlow…you know damn well I wouldn't let that happen."

"I don't care about what you would or would not let happen. I only trust what I see and right now you're talking to your son instead of examining a crime scene!"

"It's not my dad's fault I was the one…"

Marlow didn't even listen to me. "I didn't ask for your opinion boy." And he came in front of my dad.

"This is the last time I'm telling you this Stilinski, next time I'm calling the county so they can send me a new sheriff!" My dad gestured me to leave and I went back to my car.

I needed to be more careful I didn't want to put my dad in any kind of troubles.

The rest of the morning went as usual. I was watching the clock waiting for lunch time. Scott and I had different class today and I hadn't got the time to tell him what I had seen. I was trying to pay attention to the French teacher commentary but she was boring me to death.

"A votre avis que veut dire Rimbaud quand il dit : ''J'ai vu le soleil bas, taché d'horreur mystiques'' ?" I hated poetry mostly because I couldn't understand what the poet meant in 99% of his verses. English poetry was already bad, so how the hell was I supposed to make a commentary on French sentence that I didn't even understood?

"What does that even mean?" I mumbled. Lydia turned her head in my direction.

"I have seen the low-hanging sun speckled with mystic horrors." She told me.

"What?"

"That's what the sentence means: I have seen the low-hanging sun speckled with mystic horrors."

"Oh…hum, thank you." I wanted to say anything else or just smile to her, but flashbacks of my dreams came and I quickly turned my head. I didn't want her to see me blushing. Eventually the class ended and I headed to the cafeteria. Scott, Allison and Isaac were already present. I sat in front Scott.

"Where's Lydia?" asked Allison.

"I don't know." I answered. As soon as I had heard the bell rang I had left the class almost running.  
"Oh, there she is." Lydia sat next to me to be in front of Allison. My heart was hammering hard in my chest but I kept a composed figure.

"So can you tell us more about the body?" Demanded Isaac to Scott.

Lydia lifted one of her eyebrow. "What body?"

"Scott and Stiles went into the woods yesterday and found a body." Explained Isaac. "But it wasn't a wolf." I could swear that I had seen surprised on Lydia's face for a few seconds.

"So what was it?" Questioned Lydia worried.

"That's what I was trying to explain to Allison and Isaac." Started Scott. "It wasn't a wolf because there was no blood. It looked like she had been afraid of something, like she had died because…"

"…because something had frightened her." I said finishing his sentence. Scott nodded.

"Maybe it was just a heart attack…" Isaac added.

"It was not." Scott coldly answered. "If you had been there you would have felt it too."

Isaac frowned. "Feel what?"

"I can't explain it, it feels like a tensed atmosphere. Like some strange vibrations." Scott made a pause. "That gave me the creeps."

"We need to find out who is behind this murd…"

Scott cut Allison. "We're not doing anything, at least not until we know exactly who it is. Plus, there only have been one murder so far maybe this person will stop."

"About that…" I rubbed my forehead. "There was another murder this morning."

"WHAT?" Cried out everybody

"That's why I was late. And this time a lot of people saw the body."

"We need to do something!" Allison said. Lydia put her hands on Allison's and explained to her that it was useless to rush into a hunt as long as we didn't know who it was and how we could harm it.

"What did you see exactly?" I told to Isaac and the rest of the group everything I had seen, without forgetting that the police was thinking it was new drug killing people. After a while we decided that the best thing to do was to talk about it with Deaton. Allison offered to look into her father's bestiary.

When school was finally over Isaac and I accompanied Scott to Deaton's veterinary cabinet. Unfortunately when we arrived the shutters were down.

"Damn it!" Scott cursed. Suddenly Scott's phone rang. "It's Allison." Scott put the phone on speaker and we listened to Allison saying that she had gone through all the pages of her dad's bestiary and had found nothing. Scott thanked her for the information and hang up the phone.

Isaac walked in direction of the car. "So what do we do now?" he said opening the passenger door of my jeep.

"Maybe Derek could help us?" I suggested. The group seemed to agree and we were about to live when a little bell rang and Deaton's head appeared at the door frame.

"Hello boys, you need anything?" Scott came in front of Deaton and went straight to the point.

"There have been two murders in town."

"That's what I have heard too, but I don't know how they were killed." Isaac, Scott and I looked at each other.

"You know something about those murders?" Deaton asked. Scott told him about the first body in the woods and I informed him on the second person who had been killed this morning, insisting on the fact that we thought they had been killed by the same person.

Deaton's face went blank,

"You should come inside boys." He locked the door behind us and lowered the shutters.


	3. Not A Tale

Deaton closed the door behind us, asked us to sit on the bench and rushed into his office. He came back a few minutes later a book in his left hand and grabbed a chair on his way.

"Stiles, you said they looked frightened right?" Deaton asked.

"Yes. Why? Do you know something?"

"Wait" Interrupted Scott before Deaton could answer. He dialed Allison's number and put her on speaker to let her hear Deaton's story and interact with us.

"I knew this town was special." Started Deaton. "Supernatural beings have always been drawn to it, but I had hoped to never see this day." Isaac, Scott and I looked at each other worried.

"During the twentieth century it was rumored that the American government was doing experiments on death row inmates. They were supposed to face the death penalty and had no family left so it was easy to have their bodies. They made them sign a paper and they were transferred in a secret facility in the mountain. Scientists wanted to explore the capacity of the human mind and believe that we could do much more."

"The thesis they followed came from the mythology. It was said that the real reason why the Roman Empire fell was not because of the barbarian's invasion but of their discovery of a secret that burn their soul and all the people they knew. In the myth, a young boy name Celestius used to go out of the city perimeter and explore the world until one day, he met an old man on his road. Celestius was kind and helped him by giving him the water and food he had carried. The old man was in fact Oron, not exactly a god, but a Helivion, a race that was born after the 12 Olympian gods. But the twelves gods had exterminated them to prevent them from stealing their power. Yet Oron survived, hidden in the dark, waiting for the right human to give him his wisdom before dying. Unlike the Olympians the Helivion were not immortal."

"When Oron saw the purity of Celestius' soul he left his human vessel and appeared in his true form in front of Celestius. He put his hand on Celestius front and gifted him with mental powers or what we call today: telekinesis, telepathy etc. But he warned him that if he used his power for personal gain it would kill every person he had set eyes on. And that's what happened unfortunately, and the secrets of the human brain capacities died with him and the Roman Empire."

"The Helogy was a secret society – which emerged during WW2 – believing in that myth and that with the help of science they could discover the secret of the human brain. They believed that todays-humans only used 10% of it and that there was so much more they could do. So the experimentations began with the help of the American government…

And what is better than war prisoners or death row inmates to be used has guinea pig? Twenty years later, when the journalist named James Carterond shed light on what was happening there, they were forced to close their center and free the prisoners. The experimentations didn't bring anything relevant except death but what they didn't know is that it actually worked on one patient. A patient known as Kit Warner…"

"You mean the serial killer Kit Warner?" I was so caught by the story that Allison's voice made me jumped.

"Yes. In the current archives you'll find that Kit Warner died a few hours after his liberation from the center but he hasn't. The experiments on him opened some kind of door in his mind and now when he sees people he is able to see their deepest fears and creates a deadly illusion. That's how he lives, by absorbing his victims' lives." The room went silent.

"So if we can conquer our fear we theoretically can beat him, right?" Isaac asked.

"That's the thing Isaac we all think we know what we are afraid of, but there are deeper fears that we don't even think of and that are here in our subconscious. That's the kind of material he uses to kill."

"Then how are we supposed to beat him if we can't conquer our own fears?" Isaac inquired.

"I never said that you couldn't…" replied Deaton.

Isaac frowned.

"On some conditions… Such as trance it is said that the gate to the subconscious are fully opened and that a human can face what he fears the most. But like any other experiences it has risks, and if you are not well prepared it can kill you." Everything that Deaton was saying was incredible and scary at the same time. I wanted to be that person facing her own fears and being able to kill that monster. Lydia would surely be impressed. But I knew the risk and if I wanted to do that I would need a serious preparation.

Scott got up and went in front of the window. "How do you know all that? How do you know that it's Kit and not someone else?" Deaton closed his book and looked at it for several minutes.

"Because he's already killed someone I cared about." Deaton explained.

"I had no idea. I'm sorry" Scott said.

I had wonder how Deaton knew about this story too but now it actually made sense. I wanted to say that was sorry for his loss but instead something else came out of my mouth.

"I'm willing to do it." I said without even thinking of the consequences.

"Do what?" Scott inquired.

"The trance things…Or whatever is necessary!"

"Stiles…" Scott had put his hand on my shoulder. "You can't put yourself at risk like that; you need to think it through. I'm sure we can find another way. A safer way…".

"Scott is right!" It was Lydia's voice on the phone. I didn't know that she still was at Allison's house. Hearing worry in her voice and Scott's one made me doubt my decision for a second. I deeply breathed and said:

"We don't have time to find a safer way. He has already killed two people and who knows if there's not already a third body somewhere. We need to do something, and I volunteered. End of the story."

No one talked for a few seconds.

"That's really brave of you Stiles. Are you sure?"

I hold Deaton gaze and repeated again. "I want to do it."


	4. Transire

The air was cold. My clothes humid. I opened my eyes and felt completely disoriented. The light from the full moon was filtering through the trees branches making me realize that I was in a forest. I sat and saw that I had been laid on a moss mattress. What was I doing here?

_Think Stiles! Come on think!_

I got up and inspected the area trying to find where I was standing, but I had no clue. My heart rate started to increase. I had no idea where I was and could feel the anxiety growing in me.

"Breath Stiles…breath" I said to myself to reassure me. I searched for my cellphone in my pockets but they were empty. I needed to do something or I would freeze to death. I was listening to every noise hoping for an engine sound that would make me know that I was near a road. But after a few minutes that felt like hours I still had heard nothing.

Beacon Hills forest wasn't like the Amazonia, and I knew that if I kept walking in the same direction in two or three hours I would see the end of it. So that's what I did.

I tried to remember what had happened earlier in the day that would explain why I was here but it was like my mind wasn't working. I couldn't remember anything.

Moss on the floor…

Then tree branches…

And after that a stump…

I kept walking

Moss again…

Then tree branches…

And after that…a stump…again…

Something was off. I was going round in circles and always crossing the same landscape. I started to have trouble breathing and sat on the stump. I put my head between my legs and closed my eyes. In. Out. In. Out, I tried to breath regularly. Even if I was sitting I felt like the ground wasn't stable, my head was spinning and my chest tightening. I was taking deep breath but it was never enough. I needed to think of something….or someone, distract my mind from what was happening to me.

_Think about Lydia. _I breathed more rapidly.

_Bad idea! _

_Think…think about…your, your dad! I can't die in this wood...I can't leave him alone…He was a wrecked after mom died, and…I can't imagine how…he would be if I passed away too...And Scott…the one I consider like my brother…I couldn't leave him too as the rest of my friends…They needed me as much as I needed them… _

_CRACK_

I violently turned my head to see where this noise had come from, and felt a sharp pain in my neck.

"Who's there?" I shuddered. I place my hand on the back of my neck and arose. I scrutinized the area where I thought the noise had come.

"I said who's there?" I saw a shadow slowly moving behind the trees and walked in its direction.

"Wait!" I yelled seeing it fleeing. "Please wait!" I ran in its direction but the shadow was trying to shake me off and it was difficult to keep track on it. But I kept going and tried not to lose sight of it. From time to time I was shouting to it to help me or just wait for me.

Fortunately that person tripped on what seemed like a root which let my time to gain ground on him. I jumped on him and managed to maintain him on the ground. In another situation I don't know if I would have been able to do that kind of "heroic action", but the adrenaline and the fear of dying here surely were a good mix for me. I turned the person over and saw a familiar face appeared in the moon light.

"Let go of me!" He yelled trying to escape from my grip.

"Not before you tell me why you were spying on me. Were you the one who brought me here?" The young man in front of me stopped moving and looked at me. His stare was intense as if he was trying to read my mind. Then he started laughing. At first it was just snigger and he made weird faces. Then his face violently turned to the left and all his body started to convulse. Afraid, I let go of him and stepped backward. His snigger had now turned into a heavy laughter and he kept moving in odd positions.

"Stiles…" he kept laughing. "You have no idea what you got yourself into." He started to crawl in my direction with dirt on his face. I was completely petrified. I wanted to go as far as possible from this place but couldn't move.

I placed my hands on both sides of my head. "Stop it…"

"Run away Stiles…"

"STOP IT, I CAN'T….STOP IT." He kept crawling, staring at me with an evil smile.

"Run away, and never come back!" He leapt in my direction but I managed to recover my motor function and fled. I was sprinting as fast as I could, ignoring the pain in my chest, the branches slapping my face or the thorns scratching my clothes. All I wanted was to leave this forest. I could still hear his voice in the distance.

After a few minutes I slowed down to catch my breath. I wasn't hearing his voice anymore. I looked at the sky and noticed a dim light, the sun was rising. What had happened? Who was he? Why did he try to kill me? And his face seemed so familiar...

I kept walking but kept my guards on. I didn't want to have another encounter of this type. That's when I caught sight of a clearing. I recognized the small pond in the middle; I was used to coming here when I was a kid. I leaned against a tree and wiped my perspiring forehead. I smiled at the sky, blessing everything because I knew the way to my house.

I was going along the pond when I saw something orange in the water. I could have just ignored it but I stopped and took a better look. Eyes wide opened, I put a hand on my mouth and contained my scream. This orange that I had seen wasn't a fish like I had hoped but some hairs. Auburn hairs. I wasn't even breathing anymore. I only knew one person in Beacon Hills with auburn hair. I silently prayed_. _

_It can't be Lydia_.

I stretched my arm and tried to grab the clothes of the corpse hidden under some leaves.

_It won't be Lydia. _

But the fabric under the leaves was a white silk shirt and I would have recognized it among thousands. It was Lydia's one.

"NOOOOOOOO!" I yelled pulling the corpse out of the water. "NOOOOO!" I laid her on the ground and tried to reanimate her. But it was too late. The skin on her hands was wrinkled which was a sign that she had been in the water for at least ten minutes. Only her face was intact, beautiful and serein. I hold her body against mine and cried. How could this have happened? Where were the others?

"I told you to run away Stiles." I jumped and recognized the voice of the young man that I had pursued earlier.

I got up. "Did you do this? DID YOU KILL HER?" I wanted to hit him but I couldn't move. I was suddenly paralyzed.

"What are you doing to me? Why can't I move?"

"Because I am the one who decides who does what." And he pushed Lydia's body back into the water.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!"

He came in front of me. "Too late." And smiled. I tried to struggle but it was useless I was trap. I could see my reflection in the pond and the face of the young man coming behind and whispering in my hear.

"You had your chance Stiles. I really wanted to spare your life. Too bad that I have to kill such a pretty face. But at least you'll be reunited with your love right?" And before I could protest or say anything. I saw him withdraw a knife from his jacket. I knew that is was the end and looked at Lydia's corpse in the pond. She seemed to sleep, she was so beautiful. And before I realized it he had cut my throat.


End file.
